Cazador
by Pelador del vacio 19
Summary: La historia de un guerrero de un pasado en el cual los quirks eran una maldición y eran aborrecidos por la sociedad despierta en un futuro en el cual los principales defensores de la humanidad son humanos con quirks, Por culpa del destino encuentra a dos jóvenes las cuales despiertan el interés de este guerrero. OcXHarem (Fem Izuku, Fem Todoroki)
1. Capítulo 1 Despertar

Capítulo 1 Despertar

En lo mas profundo de un bosque en las afueras de una ciudad se encontraban dos pequeñas niñas de seis años de edad, ellas caminaban mientras hablaban, una de las niñas tenía el cabello verde obscuro, los ojos esmeralda y unas pecas en las mejillas, la otra niña tenía los ojos rojos, cabello rubio y una mirada muy agresiva, las dos llevaban el mismo uniforme de primaria.

-Vamos Izumi, esto es muy divertido, los demás ya volvieron a casa, solo quedamos nosotras dos para explorar este bosque- Dijo la rubia mientras sonreía

-Kacchan estamos muy lejos, tengo miedo de perderme, además tu eres la única que despertó su quirk- Dijo la peliverde de forma frustrada

-No tengas miedo, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?- Dijo confiada la pequeña rubia

-Podemos encontrarnos con un villano, podríamos perdernos para no volver, quizá algún loco este suelto y no esté buscando- Dijo la pequeña Izumi mientras comenzaba a hiperventilarse

-Deja de ser miedosa, puedo protegerte de todo, somos amigas y yo me encargare de protegerte, Después de todo eres una debilucha que no puede cuidarse por sí misma- Esto fue un golpe duro para Izumi

En ese momento las dos pequeñas notaron una cueva oculta detrás de unas piedras

-Esto es interesante, Izumi ve lo que puedo hacer con mi quirk- Ella coloco la palma de su mano en una de las hendiduras y provoco una explosión que mando a volar las piedras más grandes del lugar

-Eso fue increíble Kacchan, algún día me gustaría tener una habilidad tan buena como esa-

-Ni te molestes, conociéndote tendrás una habilidad buena, pero no tanto como la mía- Dijo la joven presumiendo de su habilidad

-Vamos, necesitamos ver que esconde esta cueva, quizá en el interior encontremos un tesoro- Kacchan dejo a la pequeña Izumi fuera de la cueva y esta la siguió lo más rápido que podía

En el interior de la cueva pudieron notar un extraño calor que provenía de lo más profundo de la misma y en el momento de acercarse se encontraron con un extraño cristal de color negro

-¡Un diamante!, ¡Es mío, yo fui la que pidió entrar a la cueva!- Dijo la rubia acercándose para tomar el gigantesco cristal

-Kacchan, la cueva estaba bloqueada, debe ser de alguien ese diamante, ¡Quizá sea de un villano que escondió su tesoro en este bosque!- Izumi trato de convencer a su amiga para alejarse del cristal, pero al momento de que logro tocarlo este comenzó a agrietarse y una extraña luz roja salió del centro del cristal, al desaparecer la luz pudieron notar un niño con una apariencia de 10 años, este niño tenía la piel morena, músculos torneados, un cabello negro carbón, ojos rojos, en su cuerpo parecía tener cientos de tatuajes tribales y las uñas tenían un tono negro, se podía notar una cola de lobo de color negro saliendo de sus ropas y un par de orejas que parecían de canino salir de la cabeza del muchacho. Las ropas que tenía eran un grupo de telas color café y rojo que cubrían su parte inferior del cuerpo mientras que en el pecho tenia cientos de collares dorados con incrustaciones de diamantes y gemas preciosas

-Debe ser un niño que se perdió en el bosque- Dijo la pequeña Izumi mientras se acercaba al muchacho, Kacchan la detuvo y comenzó a caminar en dirección al muchacho

-Yo lo despierto, yo fui quien lo libero y yo quiero el crédito por salvar a alguien- En ese momento escucharon el sonido de unas rocas romperse y al ver el lugar pudieron notar que el chico las miraba de forma curiosa, El muchacho comenzó a hablar en distintas leguas hasta que pudieron entender una palabra

-Hola- Dijo de forma cortes el muchacho que lentamente comenzó a mover las orejitas en señal de que esperaba una respuesta

-Hola, Soy Izumi Midoriya y esta es mi mejor amiga Katsuki Bakugo, Es un placer conocerlo- Dijo la pequeña con miedo

-Mucho gusto, Deben ser japonesas, eso puedo decirlo por el idioma, Perdón por mi descortesía, soy Dante Pyro- Dante levanto la mano para dar un saludo pero ellas parecían no entender

-Dante-san, ¿Cómo quedó atrapado en ese diamante?- Pregunto Midoriya

-Eso no es diamante, es obsidiana, yo me encere en ella para descansar por mucho tiempo sin ser molestado, pero si la obsidiana esta tan frágil quiere decir que llevo mucho tiempo durmiendo-

-¿Cuánto tiempo a dormido?- Pregunto ahora Katsuki

-Depende, ¿Qué año es?-

-Estamos en el 2006, ¿Qué no sabes el año que es?,¡¿Eres idiota o qué?!- Dijo katsuki comenzando a enojarse

-20 años dormido, espero que todos estén bien- Dijo el muchacho al levantarse pero al hacerlo sus rompas se volvieron polvo

-¡Pervertido!- Las dos niñas salieron corriendo dela cueva y se separaron, Katsuki fue por el camino para volver a casa mientras que Izumi comenzó a entrar en lo más profundo del bosque, Ella no se dio cuenta pero lobos comenzaron a seguir a la pequeña mientras esta comenzaba a desorientarse

-Por favor alguien sálveme- Esto lo dijo mientras veía a los lobos acercarse lentamente y cuando uno se encontraba a pocos metros de la pequeña, Uno de los lobos se lanzó en contra de la niña, Izumi solamente cerró los ojos y espero lo peor pero al abrirlos pudo ver que el muchacho de antes detuvo al lobo con su mano descubierta y los lobos comenzaron a correr para escapar

-¿Estas bien?, Perdón si te asuste, Yo nunca pensé que mis ropas se rompieran después de tanto tiempo- Ella asintió y se tapó los ojos

-Sí, perdón por correr, pensé que eras un pervertido-

-No hay problema, puedes abrir los ojos, tenía un poco de ropa de repuesto escondida en la cueva-

Al momento de abrir los ojos pudo ver que el muchacho tenía un pantalón de color negro que parecía estar hecho de piel de lobo y unos guantes de motociclista, la herida del muchacho ya había desaparecido

-Creo que estas perdida, déjame ayudarte a buscar el camino a casa- El muchacho se acercó a la pequeña y comenzó a olfatearla, el olor era dulce y tranquilizante

-¿Por qué hizo eso?- Dijo sonrojada la pequeña Izumi

-Para encontrar el aroma de tu familia, La habilidad zoan de mi padre me permite tener sentidos y habilidades a un nivel aumentado - Esto dejo a Deku con una cara de duda

-¿Qué es un zoan?- Esto lo pregunto intrigada la niña

-Bueno empecemos por el principio, las habilidades zoan te permiten tener habilidades y transformaciones de un animal, Las paramecia te dan súper habilidades convirtiéndote en un súper humano y las tipo logia te permiten transformarte en un elemento de la naturaleza- La explicación dejo aún más confundido a Izumi

-Quizá no le pueda entender porque usted parece un extranjero y en su país se les llame así a los tipos de quirks- Dijo la inteligente infante

-Bueno tienes razón, Cambiando de tema dime ¿Cuál es tu habilidad?, Alguien con un corazón tan puro debe tener una habilidad de un buen nivel- Midoriya bajo la mirada y comenzó a ponerse triste

-La verdad es que no tengo quirk, esto es frustrante pues nunca puedo hacer nada sola y siempre tengo que estar junto con kacchan para que me noten-

-No necesitas de nadie para ser notada, las acciones realzan a las personas no los quirks, primero que nada me imagino que tu amigo kacchan tiene una habilidad que le permitió entrar a mi cueva eso es muy impresionante, pero las habilidades no solo se nacen con ellas se pueden obtener-

-Kacchan no es un niño, es una niña- Esto dejo un poco apenado al joven

-Kacchan es un poco masculina y solo se junta con los niños y por lo general la gente la confunde con un niño, esto nos causa muchos problemas pues ella es muy agresiva y comienza a pelear- Esto lo dijo recordando la vez que un muchacho con alas la confundió con un chico y usando una de sus explosiones lo lanzo fuera de la escuela

-Bueno, eso se puede explicar los que tienen el elemento combustión por lo general son muy agresivos, pero dejemos ese tema para después, puedo ayudarte, observa esto- En ese momento comenzó a cubrir su brazo con un extraño material de color negro brillante y de un puñetazo despedazo una piedra

-Esto se llama haki, esta habilidad se divide en tres, el de vista, la armadura y el rey, Cada uno de estos da una habilidad especial y lo mejor de todo es que se pueden conseguir con entrenamiento-

-¿Enserio?, Pero ¿Por qué quiere entrenarme?- Esto lo dijo un poco dudosa

-Tu aroma es dulce, no huelo maldad ni avaricia por el poder, ven mañana y dime el motivo por el cual deseas el poder y si me gusta tu repuesta te entrenare- Esto le dijo sonriendo y al llegar a la ciudad se separó de Izumi

-Cuídate pequeña y recuerda, ¿Por qué quieres poder? Y ¿Qué harás cuando lo obtengas?- En ese momento el muchacho desapareció sin dejar rastro en un parpadeo, Izumi no paro de pensar en la respuesta que le daría a Dante para que este aceptara entrenarla

Mientras tanto Dante paseaba por la ciudad notando las habilidades tan extrañas de todos, Dante no parecía sorprendido y solo sonreía, el muchacho parecía sentirse feliz por la vista. Eso no duro demasiado puesto que una gigantesca explosión se escuchó, Dante no tenía miedo y fue al lugar donde se escucho

Cuando llego puedo ver que a un hombre lanzar rayos en contra de un grupo de civiles mientras estos intentaban escapar, el hombre no se detenía y seguía disparando, Un héroe novato con el poder de crear ramas de sus brazos apareció en escena y comenzó a lanzar múltiples ataques con su habilidad, pero esto era inútil pues el hombre de los rayos se recubría con electricidad provocando que las ramas retrocedieran.

-Un héroe novato nunca podrá detenerme, especialmente alguien que apenas comienza con su entrenamiento- El hombre lanzo un rayo en contra del héroe y este fue lanzado contra un edificio fragmentando el cemento y dejando inconsciente al héroe

Detrás del villano se podían ver dos personas atadas de pies y manos

-No importa la época, siempre hay idiotas que intentan utilizar sus habilidades para dañar a los demás, No he comido nada en mucho tiempo un poco de carne no me sentaría mal- Dante recordó que al parecer estaba prohibido usar una quirk si no tenías algo llamado licencia de héroe, Dante entonces comenzó a transformarse en un pequeño cachorro de lobo de unos 35 cm de altura, El lobo tenía un pelaje esponjoso y un color completamente negro. Cuando el villano estaba a punto de lanzar un último rayo en contra del héroe Dante utilizo su nueva forma para protegerlo con su cuerpo, los civiles y el villano quedaron impactados pues el pequeño animal parecía inmune a la electricidad

-Usar una habilidad para tomar ventaja del débil es de cobardes, el atacar a inocentes es de monstruos y matar a alguien que quiere salvar inocentes es de mediocres- la voz de un niño fue escuchada por el villano y los civiles impresionándolos

-Nunca pensé que un animal pudiera tener algún quirk, además solo me estoy divirtiendo, estos dos podrán hacerme muy rico si llegamos a una buena negociación y los demás son solo inútiles que no pueden defenderse de gente como yo y por último los héroes que son un fastidio, los animales deberían entender que el más fuerte sobrevive y el débil debe morir- En ese momento el pequeño lobo tacleo al hombre y lo mando a volar en contra de otro edificio pero en esta ocasión el cuerpo del villano atravesó por completo el edificio

-Un idiota que intenta extorsionar a personas de esta manera no merece misericordia, pero un héroe solo mata monstruos y tú solo eres un idiota- Dante se acercó a los rehenes y de un mordisco rompió las cuerdas sin ningún problema

-Qué lindo perrito, ¿Puedo quedármelo papá?-

-No soy un perro, soy un lobo y un héroe- padre e hijo se quedaron impactados por escuchar al animal hablar, Nuevamente se escuchó una explosión cerca de Dante y al voltear pudo ver a un hombre alto con un uniforme azul obscuro, el hombre tenía un bigote y el cabello parecía estar hechos de fuego

-¿Dónde se encuentra el héroe que los salvo?- Los dos ex rehenes apuntaron al lugar del pequeño lobo

-Señor Endeavor, ese lobo tiene algún quirk que le da súper habilidades- Endeavor se interesó en el animal, Dante se movió rápido y comenzó a saltar de edificio en edificio para escapar en Endeavor

-Esto meda un mal presentimiento- En ese momento Dante comenzó a golpear múltiples villanos todo el día y al anochecer pudo oler a Endeavor acercarse, Dante se escondió y lo vio entrar a una casa

(Él es un hombre muy poderoso y por lo que escuche él es el héroe numero dos) Dante escucho el llanto de una pequeña y con mucho sigilo entro a la caza de Endeavor para encontrar a la pequeña, algo en ese llanto lo atrajo, Dante se usando su pequeña forma se escondió debajo de un sillón y comenzó a escuchar

-¡No puedo creer que seas tan débil que no puedas aguantar un simple golpe!- Se escuchó un golpe demoledor, Dante dejo de escuchar el llanto por un segundo pero poco después regreso

-Entrena más si no quieres terminar muerta por tu debilidad- En ese momento Endeavor salió de la habitación y Dante entro, El joven vio a una pequeña con el cabello de dos colores, una mitad era blanca mientras la otra era roja, la pequeña tenia cientos de moretones y rasguños que no la dejaban levantarse

-¿Por qué solo yo tengo que pasar esto?, ¿Por qué papá me odia?- La pequeña comenzó a llorar más fuerte, Dante se acercó lentamente a ella y comenzó a lamerle la mejilla

-No tengas miedo, yo no estoy para lastimarte, te escuche llorar y no pude evitar venir a ver qué pasaba- El pequeño lobo comenzó a lamer las lágrimas de la pequeña

-¿Quién eres tú?- Dijo la pequeña sentándose en posición de loto

-Soy Dante Pyro, No soy un héroe pero tampoco un villano- Dijo Dante acostándose enfrente de la pequeña

-Mucho gusto, Yo soy Touka Shōto, yo quiero ser un héroe más grande que All might y llegar a que mi madre este orgullosa de mi- Dijo esto muy motivada y dejando de llorar

-Ese sueño es muy bueno, por lo que veo tu padre es Endeavor, es alguien de cuidado y muy cruel por lo que pude ver-

-Odio a mi padre, él no me deja vivir, el solo quiere que sea fuerte aun cuando yo quiero vivir como alguien normal, él siempre me obliga a entrenar y me lastima para que me acostumbre al dolor para poder ser una gran heroína, El nunca piensa en otra cosa que no sea derrotar a All might de cualquier forma- Esto lo dijo enojada

-Esas palabras son muy fuertes para una niña tan pequeña, descuida, mientras yo esté aquí te ayudare además, aunque no lo parezca yo no soy un lobo- En ese momento Dante volvió su forma semihumana.

-Perdón si no soy lo que esperabas pero puedo enseñarte a mejorar tu control sobre el fuego y el hielo, solo debemos concentrarnos en lo básico, tú padre en un idiota si cree que aprenderás más rápido se eres golpeada pequeña- Dante alzo su mano, comenzó a producir fuego y en unos segundo el fuego se convirtió en hielo, esto impresiono a touka pero la pequeña no pudo evitar taparse la nariz

-Tus quirks son muy buenos, pero ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- Dijo la pequeña con cara de asco

-Claro, ¿Qué es?- Pregunto el joven con intriga

-Puedes tomar un baño, apestas- Dante se apeno y siguió a la pequeña a el baño familiar

-Voy a acerté una pregunta, ¿Cómo funciona esto?, perdón por no saber, es que he estado invernando por veinte años y no entiendo del todo las nuevas máquinas- Después de un rato donde Touka le enseño las funciones básicas de los aparatos del baño dejo a Dante solo para que él se bañara, Dante se sintió bien mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo, la tinta del cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer, todas las marcas se trataban de pintura corporal, salió del baño y con su fuego se secó de golpe

-Bien pequeña empecemos por el principio, ¿Cuánto control tienes de tu fuego y del hielo?-

-Mi control es muy pobre, apenas estoy empezando además de que debo mantenerme en entrenamiento para fortalecer mi cuerpo y el estudio también debe ser importante-

-¿Cuándo te diviertes?, El entrenamiento no sirve de nada si no lo equilibras con relajación, si te sobre esfuerzas te romperás antes de comenzar con el trabajo de héroe-

-Te dejare algo básico y no quiero que te sobre pases con esto- Dante se acercó a la ventana de la habitación y una pequeña hoja de un árbol voló hasta la mano de Dante

\- Primero que nada deja curar tus heridas y darte un poco de stamina para el cansancio- El muchacho se acercó a la pequeña y le dio un beso en la frente, después de un segundo una luz azul envolvió a la pequeña curándola y recuperando su stamina

-¿Qué clase de quirk tienes Dante-sensei?- Dijo esto intrigada pues tener dos quirks era algo difícil, pero tener cuatro era algo técnicamente imposible

-Mi habilidad es un poco difícil de explicar, digamos que por entrenamiento puedo dominar cualquier quirk y por el momento poseo cuatro habilidades elementales, una habilidad animal y una habilidad de un súper humano- Esto lo dijo como si no fuera nada importante

-Una última pregunta antes de comenzar el entrenamiento ¿Por qué me ayuda?- Dante le acaricio la cabeza

-Me recuerdas a una buena amiga y no siento maldad en tu corazón, solo siento un corazón puro y con deseos de crecer- En ese momento Dante utilizo un poco de fuego y quemo la punta de la hoja

-Evita que el fuego se expanda por toda la hoja por diez minutos y después duerme, mañana volveré al anochecer, solo tienes permiso de utilizar esta hoja para el fuego y después intenta descongelar una hoja en dos minutos sin que la hoja se dañe en el proceso-

-¿Para qué me servirá esto?-

-Mantener el control del fuego para enfocarlo, el hielo es para tener una velocidad mayor al utilizarlo y una cosa mas no le digas a tu padre que estoy aquí, él no me agrada mucho-

-Descuida, si me entrenas para mejorar no le diré nada a mi padre-

-Cuídate pequeña entrena esto y descansa- Dante salió de la habitación y se encontró con una escena muy desagradable

-¡Deja de quejarte con un demonio¡- Endeavor se encontraba gritándole a una hermosa mujer con el cabello blanco, piel de un color tan claro como la porcelana y un cuerpo bien definido

-Solo te pido que por favor dejes a Touka descansar- Esto lo dijo casi susurrando

-¡Tú no tienes derecho darme ordenes, en primer lugar tu solo fuiste una herramienta para darme a alguien capaz de superar a All might y aun cuando solo tenías esa simple misión fallaste muchas veces, eres una mujer mediocre!- Endeavor se fue a la habitación y dejo a la pobre mujer destrozada

-Por favor, Solo deseo que esto termine y mi hija pueda vivir en paz- la mujer no pudo evitar llorar hasta quedar dormida y Dante aprovecho esta oportunidad para intentar ayudar a una bella mujer que necesitaba ayuda

Al despertar a mitad de la noche la mujer pudo observar un ramo de rosas en la mesa, Ella no pudo evitar tomarlas y olerlas, el aroma era refrescante y muy calmante, ella con su calma recuperada pudo escuchar la puerta de su casa cerrarse y al ver por la ventana pudo ver una sombra saltar de casa en casa hasta perderse en la obscuridad de la noche

Dante se apartó hasta llegar a la parte más alejada de la ciudad y su estómago comenzó a rugir

-Maldición, Tengo hambre- Dante escucho el grito de una mujer y fue corriendo al lugar de donde provino el grito, encontró a una mujer en el suelo con una herida en el pecho y un hombre corriendo en dirección contraria mientras sujetaba un arma con la mano derecha y un bolso con la izquierda, Dante se acercó al a mujer

-Descuida, esto solo dolerá un segundo- Dante arranco la bala usando sus manos desnudas y beso la frente de la mujer y la herida comenzó a sanar en instantes

-Voy por su bolso señorita- Dante comenzó a caminar en dirección al hombre y este dejo de moverse, el hombre vio sus piernas y pudo notar que las rocas, pavimento y metal comenzaron a aprisionarlo

-Mucho gusto señor, no tengo mucho tiempo- Dante sujeto el bolso pero el hombre coloco el arma en la frente de Dante y disparo, la mujer no paro de gritar y el hombre comenzó a reír, pero esto no duro demasiado pues Dante solamente se limpió un poco de pólvora que quedaba del disparo

-El metal son solo rocas compactadas y fundidas a altas temperaturas, además era tan pequeña que no puede dañarme-Dante sujeto el arma del hombre y esta comenzó a tomar una tonalidad naranja y lentamente comenzó a derretirse, Dante vio un charco de agua sucia en el suelo y con el mover de un dedo este charco cobro vida y se lanzó en contra de la boca del hombre y al llegar se congelo al instante quitándole la posibilidad de gritar al hombre, Dante se acercó a la mano donde el hombre tenía el arma y de un mordisco le arranco tres dedos y comenzó a comérselos de forma velos para evitar que la mujer se diera cuenta, el hombre no paro de gritar y esto comenzó a molestar a Dante y comenzó a juntar agua en su mano y la coloco en la herida del hombre y está sano de forma extremadamente velos, Dante se dio la vuelta con el bolso en las manos y se lo entregó a la mujer

-Muchas gracias Señor…-

-Soy solo un pequeño lobo- En ese momento Dante comenzó a saltar en dirección a su bosque pues el combatir contra los villanos era divertido pero dejaban con mucho apetito, los dedos solo fueron un pequeño aperitivo para la cena que el muchacho deseaba saborear, el sabor de la carne viva era delicioso, pero el sabor dela carne cocida le podía mas

-Ese maldito no tenía ninguna quirk, solo era un humano normal, lo peor es que no tenía buen sabor, al menos en el bosque aún hay venados- Dante en el medio del bosque se acercó a los lobos de la mañana, los siguió y estos comenzaron a lamer la mano de Dante, los lobos más grandes guiaron a Dante a un lugar donde se encontraban tres venados en perfecto estado, Dante les dio dos venados a los lobos y él se quedó con uno, Dante encendió una hoguera y lanzo directamente al venado, después de unos minutos cuando el pelo y carne se encontraban quemado Dante saco al venado y comenzó a comérselo completo sin importar que fuera hueso, el masticaba y molía los huesos, ligamento y musculo como si fuera un dulce hasta que el venado desapareció por completo

-Eso será suficiente para dos días, mañana será un gran día para esas dos- Dijo esto recordando a las dos pequeñas.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad

Un grupo de héroes comenzaban a buscar a un vigilante que comenzaba a trabajar por encima de la ley, todos lo buscaba por toda la ciudad y lo único que encontraban al llegar era un villano y una carta que se burlaba de la habilidad de los héroes para llegar a la escena del crimen tan tarde

-Maldición, Ese hombre nos está poniendo en ridículo a todos, no me importa quiénes sean no puede usar su quirk en vía pública-

-No es un hombre, es un niño- El detective Naomasa Tsukauchi había ido a revisar un supuesto caso de asalto y lo único que se encontró fue a una mujer que no paraba de hablar acerca del niño que había salvado su vida

-Un mocoso nos está poniendo en ridículo, Esto es denigrante- Dijo Eraserhead con su típica apatía

-El muchacho parece que no lastima civiles, el solamente llega, golpea al criminal y desaparece antes que lleguen los héroes, Eso es algo admirable además que él nunca se lleva el crédito, es alguien que solo quiere ayudar a los demás- Esto lo dijo all might

-No tenemos conocimiento de su quirk y lo que nos dan los testigos es todo contradictorio, unos dicen que controla y produce fuego, otros dicen que es el agua, otros dicen que es tierra, Deben de ser más de uno, esto será complicado-

-Si son niños nos da dos posibilidades, la primera es que ellos son niños de la zona marginada e intentan hacer la diferencia o ellos quieren darle un mensaje a alguien, Eso me parece muy triste pues nuestro deber es poder entrenar a la próxima generación de héroes, si alguien los logra ver hable con ellos e intenta hablarle sobre la escuela, quizá eso nos ayude a tener a este equipo del lado del bien-

-Debemos encontrarlos rápido, Si los villanos los encuentran podrían matarlos o peor, podrían reclutarlos, Esto nos traería problemas pues eso niños poseen habilidades muy parecidas a las nuestras o incluso tienen la forma de destruir nuestras quirks-

-No nos apresuremos, mañana iniciaremos con la búsqueda, si son niños lo más probable es que estén dormidos en estos momentos, hoy han salvado a treinta personas y derrotaron a cuarenta villanos, eso debe dejarlos exhaustos, si hoy tuvieron un buen resultado den por seguro que ellos volverán mañana- All might lo dijo con mucha determinación y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, mañana intentarían reclutar a unos nuevos héroes, pero Dante tenía planes para ese día.


	2. Capitulo 2 Un vigilante

Capitulo 2 Un vigilante

En una jaula se encontraba Dante con una edad de cinco años, él se encontraba encadenado a los barrotes de la jaula mientras que su cuerpo era cortado lentamente por un cuchillo de obsidiana de color blanco

-¡Por favor, mátame si quieres, ya no quiero vivir!- el muchacho intentaba luchar contra el dolor y liberarse de las cadenas

-Deja de quejarte, eres un demonio no un humano, esto es una pequeña prueba para ver que tanto dolor puedes sentir, Cuando acabemos con esto tendrás un poco de tu "Carne" favorita-

-Por favor, si quieres puedes seguir cortando, pero por favor no me hagas comer eso, te lo suplico- Dante comenzó a gritar nuevamente cuando sintió que algo comenzaba a atravesar su espalda y comenzaba a romper huesos y órganos hasta salir por el otro extremo del cuerpo del muchacho

-Comerás lo que yo te diga, soy tu madre y solo quiero lo mejor para una basura como tú- La voz de la mujer dejo de escucharse y las cadenas de Dante desaparecieron, al voltear una pequeña niña de unos 6 años de piel morena, cabello y ojos esmeralda se encontraba tirada en el suelo mientras intentaba no llorar

-Dante no tengas miedo, para esto nacimos y para esto debo apoyarte, si algún día llegas a salir de aquí por favor salva a todos los que puedas- la pequeña retiro el cuchillo y se lo enterró a sí misma en el cuello

-Puede regenerarse, cómetela rápido para tener esa habilidad, si tardas demasiado ella sentirá todo el dolor, Buen provecho hijo- Dante sintió una sed de sangre que nublo su juicio y cuando estaba a punto de devorar la cara de la pequeña Dante se despertó de golpe sudando frio y temblando

-Malditos traumas de la niñez- Dante se levantó del suelo mientras los lobos comenzaban a rodearlo, Dante los acaricio para relajarse mientras que en su interior no paraba de recordar el momento en que cometió su primer asesinato.

Dante camino fuera del bosque y comenzó a patrullar la ciudad en su forma humana, Dante no estaba de buen humor por esa pesadilla y de todas formas no podrían atraparlo los héroes, Ese era el pensamiento que Dante tenia mientras saltaba de edificio en edificio hasta llegar a un banco el cual parecía estar siendo asaltado, Dante pensó que esto era demasiado sospechoso pues no podía oler pólvora y no podía escuchar que el corazón de los civiles tuviese un ritmo acelerado

-Quizá un villano tiene alguna quirk de control mental, será mejor ir con cuidado- El comenzó a bajar por los edificios de forma cuidadosa, su haki de visión le permitió sentir que muchos individuos comenzaron a rodear el banco y Dante comenzó a pensar en que algunos villanos tenían planeada una emboscada en contra de él, pero algo no parecía estar en su lugar, no podía sentir una presencia hostil en su contra

Dante salto por la ventana del banco y se colocó en posición de combate mientras comenzaba a generar fuego de sus manos

-Todos ustedes, suelten el dinero y ríndanse de forma pacífica o prepárense para las consecuencias- Dante no entendía por qué los criminales no tenían miedo o un instinto asesino en su contra

-Muchacho queremos hablar, tú y tus amigos deben tener sus motivos por los cuales comenzaron con este juego de los vigilantes, pero por favor déjanos ayudarte, lo que estás haciendo es un crimen-

-Lo único que estoy haciendo es ayudar a las personas que no pueden cuidarse por sí mismas y si ayudar al desvalido es un crimen soy culpable de salvar vidas y de evitar robos – Dante no bajaba la guardia en frente de las personas que se encontraban frente a él, el primero era un hombre alto de pelo negro y largo el cual le llega hasta los hombros y cuelga en su frente, también tiene una leve barba, en su frente se encontraban unos googles amarillos, otro hombre parecía ser un bloque de cemento humanoide, el tercer hombre era alto con cabello rubio largo de punta y un pequeño bigote. Lleva puesto un par de audífonos con la palabra "HAGE" escrita en la parte superior, y un par de gafas de sol.

-Muchacho, no está mal lo que estás haciendo, pero no puedes ir por la ciudad golpeando gente y salir corriendo-

-Ustedes hacen lo mismo, pero la diferencia es que yo no quiero el crédito por golpear basura, yo solo quiero saber que mis acciones ayudan a los demás y los mantienen seguros, yo no quiero la fama o la fortuna, yo quiero la seguridad del débil-

-Vamos muchacho, ¿No sabes quiénes somos?, nosotros nos encargamos de esos problemas-

-No, ustedes solo se encargan de cosas llamativas, mientras que yo me encargo de todo criminal, no solo de gente que pueda dar un espectáculo para la prensa-

-Muchacho, nosotros somos héroes profesionales, tu solo eres un niño que intenta ser héroe, por favor piensa en tus padres, ¿Qué es lo que diría tu madre o tu padre si te vieran pelar contra criminales?-

-Mis padres están muertos, yo solo quiero hacer lo correcto y si los héroes se ponen en mi contra no los odiare, pero si me atacan yo regresare el ataque únicamente-

Los tres héroes se quedaron sin habla mientras el joven parecía bajar la mirada al acabar de hablar

-Perdón por eso, no quería tocar un punto frágil- Esto lo dijo el hombre de googles mientras se acercaba al muchacho

-Descuide estoy bien- en ese momento Dante escucho el sonido de una explosión y salió corriendo del lugar dejando atrás a los tres héroes, pero al dar tres pasos en el exterior del banco una muralla de cemento se formó, pero a Dante no le importo y la atravesó como si estuviese hecha de papel, después un grito demoledor llego a los oídos de Dante y este al perder el control por un momento choco con un auto abollándolo

-Idiota lo pudiste haber matado- El hombre de cemento regaño al rubio

-No quiero pelear, escuche un sonido extraño y voy a ver si es algo que tenga que resolver- Dante se levantó del auto abollado y siguió caminando

-Detente en ese lugar- una lluvia de esferas de sangre fueron disparadas hacia Dante y este las detuvo con su mano descubierta

-No quiero pelear con gente que no puede ganarme, por favor déjenme solo, algún día voy a trabajar como héroe profesional, pero hasta que encuentre el modo seguiré como vigilante, hasta pronto héroes- Dante comenzó a saltar de edificio en edificio mientras los héroes lo seguían de cerca, todos querían alcanzarlo, pero la velocidad de Dante era muy superior y aunque intentaran cerrarle el paso con algunas barreras improvisadas el las esquivaba o las atravesaba, esto fue por un largo tiempo hasta que encontró Dante el origen del sonido, un verdadero robo.

Dante salto en frente de un hombre que intentaba quitarle la motocicleta a una joven y de un puñetazo alejo al hombre, pero este le lanzo una esfera de agua que lo mando hasta la otra esquina de la calle

-Maldito mocoso, has estado divirtiéndote en esta ciudad, me pregunto cuanto me pagaran si te entrego- El hombre volvió a disparar agua a Dante, este alzo la mano y un muro de tierra se levantó y protegió a Dante. Dante dio un golpe a la pared de tierra y esta se lanzó en contra del hombre golpeándolo con una fuerza tan brutal que lo lanzo contra un auto abollándolo de una forma muy brusca

-No te levantes, si te atreves a mover un musculo…- Dante movió los dedos y se formaron cientos de pinchos de roca alrededor del hombre

-No vivirás mucho tiempo para ir a prisión- Dante nuevamente comenzó a saltar mientras los héroes casi lograban llegar a su ubicación, al llegar pudieron ver a un hombre técnicamente atrapado en un jardín de pinchos de piedra y a una joven llamando a la policía

-Un vigilante, esto se volverá un fastidio-

Dante comenzó a buscar a Izumi mientras combatía a villanos y detener algunos robos por toda la ciudad hasta que la encontró en un parque, ella estaba intentando aguantar las ganas de llorar mientras intentaba proteger a un muchacho que se encontraba detrás de ella, ella estaba asustada de un grupo de niños que mostraban sus quirks y la niña que se encontraba frente a Izumi le dio un golpe con la palma y una pequeña explosión la mando al suelo, Dante no pudo quedarse mucho tiempo viendo eso y tomo la forma de un lobo de gran tamaño, se acercó lentamente y pudo escuchar las palabras de Izumi mientras intentaba levantarse

-Kacchan, está mal aprovecharse de los demás y si de verdad quiero ser una heroína jamás voy a dejar que alguien quiera dañar a los demás solo porque puede, si das un paso mas no te lo voy a perdonas jamás-

-Muy bien tú te lo buscaste- ella estaba a punto de golpear nuevamente a Izumi, pero un gruñido asusto a todos los presentes y al voltear vieron un lobo gigantesco que se acercaba a ellos, todos con excepción de Izumi salieron corriendo

-Lindo perrito, No vas a hacerme daño ¿Verdad?- Dijo esto mientras acariciaba al lobo

-No pienso dañar a mi alumna- El lobo comenzó a lamer la mejilla de Izumi

-¿No tengo que darte una respuesta?- Izumi dijo confundida

-Ya me demostraste por qué quieres ser una heroína y tener el valor para enfrentarte a alguien como esa mocosa para proteger a alguien débil te ha dado mi respeto, desde hoy yo te ayudare a tener un quirk o incluso más si te esfuerzas lo suficiente. Ahora sube, vamos al bosque a practicar- Izumi hizo caso y pudo notar que el suave pelaje de Dante

Dante e Izumi llegaron al bosque sin ningún problema y Dante comenzó a explicar lo básico de cada tipo de haki mientras comenzaba a pensar en un entrenamiento para Izumi

-Muy bien, comenzaremos con el acondicionamiento físico, primero comenzaras a quitar toda la maleza de esta parte del bosque, después correrás tres vueltas alrededor del bosque antes, si no lo logras empezaras desde el inicio, después comenzaras a mover todas las rocas grandes a un pequeño rio que se encuentra en el centro del bosque y las empujaras a el lago para luego sacarlas, esto será por el primer mes, después comenzaremos con lo realmente pesado- Izumi se cansó de solo escuchar el tipo de entrenamiento que comenzaría y comenzó a deprimirse, Dante al notar esto no pudo evitar sentir un poco de lastima

-Si logras hacerlo antes del anochecer te prometo comprarte cualquier cosa que quieras, no importa lo que cueste lo tendrás en tus manos- La pequeña recobro el ánimo y comenzó a hacer el ejercicio

Timeskip 5 Horas

Izumi estaba completamente cansada, en sus manos y pies tenia cortes y moretones por culpa de las hierbas espinosas y las rocas, sus piernas no podían moverse por el agotamiento y sus brazos no le respondían bien

-Bien hecho, estoy sorprendido, descuida el dolor es parte del aprender y se irá en poco tiempo- Izumi no respondía por lo cansada que se encontraba Dante le beso la frente, Izumi se sonrojo y al poco tiempo una luz azul la envolvió, sus heridas y cansancio desaparecieron

-Vamos por tu premio, lo prometido es deuda y yo odio las deudas- Dante comenzó a caminar junto con Izumi , pasearon por toda la ciudad y comenzaron a buscar el premio de Izumi, Después de un rato izumi dejo de moverse y comenzó a observar un juguete de lo que parecía un hombre rubio, musculoso con un traje azul

-¿Quién es el?- Dante pregunto sin mucho interés

-Él es All might, el mejor y más grande héroe de todos los tiempos, El nunca deja de sonreír y siempre ayuda a todos, algún día me gustaría ser como el- Dante no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar eso

-Vamos por ese juguete y te llevare a casa- Dante tomo una piedra del suelo y fue a una casa de cambio de oro

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?,¿No íbamos por el juguete?- Izumi dijo casi regañando a Dante

\- Es que necesitamos dinero y esto nos lo dará, solo observa-Dante apretó la roca y un resplandor rojo salió de las manos de Dante

-Buenos días jovencito, ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?- Dijo un hombre de edad avanzada el cual atendía el establecimiento

-Podría decirme cuanto me daría por este pequeño pedazo de oro- Dante coloco la piedra que se había convertido en oro, el hombre lo miro sorprendido y en una balanza puso el oro

-Este trozo nos daría una cifra de 50000 yenes, ¿Quiere cheque o efectivo?- Izumi no dijo nada y solo vio asombrada la habilidad tan útil de su maestro

-En efectivo por favor, voy a comprarle algo a mi hermanita- el abrazo a Izumi y esta se sonrojo. Después de tomar el dinero y comprar el juguete Dante comenzó a caminar con Izumi mientras ella admiraba su nueva adquisición

-Dante ¿Cómo hiciste para transformarla piedra en oro?-

-Muy simple, el oro es un mineral y una de mis habilidades es controlar, producir, transmutar y moldear cualquier mineral, eso incluye los refinados como el acero, platino y algunos no conocidos por el hombre común- Dante comenzó a oler un aroma muy similar al de Izumi y vio a una mujer muy similar a ella

-Ella es mi mamá, gracias por lo de hoy Dante-

-Cuídate pequeña, mañana comenzaremos cuando llegues al bosque- La madre de Izumi vio a su hija hablar con un extraño muchacho con una apariencia amenazante, ella fue lo más rápido a recoger a su hija, Dante se despidió y corrió lo más rápido que pudo

-Izumi, ¿Quién era tu amigo?- Pregunto la mujer para ver de quien se trataba

\- Es mi nuevo amigo Dante, él me está ayudando a entrenar, él tiene un quirk muy bueno y quiere ayudarme a ser una gran heroína- La mujer no confiaba en ese muchacho y se aseguraría que ese muchacho no fuera un delincuente

Dante al ver que comenzaba a anochecer fue a ver a Touka, El tomo su forma de pequeño y esponjoso lobo, comenzó a caminar en dirección al olor de Touka, Él se cruzó con la madre de Touka la cual se encontraba comprando algunas cosas en una tienda, el espero hasta que saliera y comenzó a seguirla

-¿Tienes hambre perrito?, Ten un poco de carne- La mujer dejo un poco de carne en el suelo y Dante comenzó a comer, Ella se fue y Dante empezó a seguirla de cerca, ella parecía haberse encariñado de aquel pequeño y esponjoso perrito, al llegar a la puerta de su casa acaricio al perrito en señal de despedida y este siguió su camino o eso era lo que ella creía, Dante comenzó a escalar y entro a la casa de Touka, La encontró haciendo pesas mientras leía un libro

-Hola Touka, ¿Entrenaste cómo te pedí?- Ella asintió y dio una sonrisa

-Sensei, vea esto- ella congelo la hoja y la descongelo, Dante la toco, estaba en perfecto estado, después quemo el centro de la hoja y pasaron diez minutos en los que la hoja no se quemo

-Perfecto, ahora comenzaremos con el control avanzado del fuego, no solo con la producción de este, primero quiero que pienses en un arma y después intenta darle forma con el fuego-

\- ¿Podemos cenar antes?, mi madre trajo comida para nosotros-

-Ok, voy a esconderme debajo de tu cama, si me necesitas solo llámame- Dante se escondió debajo de la cama de la pequeña donde encontró muchos pequeños peluches y juguetes escondidos

Dante fue paciente y comenzó a jugar con los peluches mientras esperaba a su amiga en ese momento escucho pasos muy fuertes y después un grito de furia de un hombre

-¡¿Por qué demonios no estas entrenando mocosa?!-

-Papá, por favor necesita comer-

-Papá por favor deja que mi hermana coma con nosotros-

-Cállense ustedes, son solo intentos fallidos, ella necesita entrenamiento para fortalecerse y vencer a All might-

-Papá por favor solo quería comer-

-Cállate y vete a tu cuarto, mañana arreglare cuentas contigo y ustedes dos cállense, deberían aprender de su hermana, ella si obedece y conoce su posición, si no fuera porque su madre les mete ideas estúpidas en la cabeza serían más fuertes-

-No son ideas estúpidas, queremos que nuestra hermana pueda jugar con nosotros-

-Cállate mocoso o te atendrás a las consecuencias- Dante lentamente salió de la cama de Touka y se acercó a la puerta donde pudo escuchar a la pequeña llorar desde afuera, el tomo su forma humana y la ayudo a pasar a la habitación

-Perdón por llorar, sé que no debo hacerlo, los héroes nunca lloran-

-No digas estupideces, eres humana, llora cuando quieras hacerlo, ríe cuando puedas y sonríe mientras puedas, la vida humana es algo tan maravilloso que nadie lo ve hasta que es demasiado tarde y si ese idiota de tu padre sigue con esa actitud va a ganarse un enemigo muy poderoso-

-¿Por qué estás enojado Sensei?- esto lo dijo la pequeña mientras comenzaba a limpiarse las lágrimas

-No soporto a los idiotas que solo por el hecho de tener poder lo utilizan para maltratar a otros, eso me parece estúpido y sobre todo el hecho que sea tu padre no le da derecho a maltratarte -Dante salto por la ventana fue a la tienda y trajo un poco de comida

-No es mucho pero es suficiente para llenarte el estómago- Ella comió con una sonrisa en los labios y se calmo

-¿Mejor Touka?- Esto lo pregunto con una sonrisa y ella asintió

-Bien porque voy a enseñarte a formar armas de fuego y hielo para el combate, ¿Estas lista?- Ella asintió muy rápido provocando que se mareara y Dante soltara una pequeña carcajada, esto molesto a Touka, pero la risa de Dante era agradable por lo que dejo pasar esa pequeña humillación

Pasaron las horas hasta que ella al fin logro crear una pequeña cuchilla, Dante la acostó y le canto una canción en un idioma desconocido para la pequeña, la canción era relajante y el sueño fue muy agradable, Dante le beso la frente y la luz azul la envolvió y una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Dante mientras salía de la habitación

Al salir encontró a una mujer sentada en el sillón viendo a la nada mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, la imagen fue desgarradora, Dante se acercó a la mujer y esta lo volteo a ver

-Perrito, ¿Cómo entraste?-

-Por la ventana- La mujer se sorprendió y vio fijamente al lobo

-¿Dijiste algo?, Me estoy volviendo loca-

-Si, en el momento que dejaste que ese idiota te gritara te volviste loca-

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?, no puedo contra él y si intento hacer algo acabara mal-

-Utiliza la cabeza señorita, puedes salir de esta, solo debes intentar hacerle creer que bailas al son de su música y cuando menos lo espere saldrás de esta jaula-

-¿Qué puede saber un perrito de la calle?-

-Sé que tus hijos te aman y que Touka te tiene en mucho carriño-

-Siéntate pequeño, hablemos un poco- Ella levanto al pequeño lobo y lo coloco al lado de ella

-Señorita, si necesita a alguien con quien hablar estaré para usted cuando quiera, su hija se convirtió en mi aprendiz y la ayudare a sobre pasar al simio súper desarrollado de su padre-

La mujer dio pequeña carcajada

-Su sonrisa es hermosa, debería sonreír mas, eso ayudaría a sus hijos-

-Nunca nadie me había dicho eso, para ser un perrito eres muy listo y adorable-

-Gracias, por cierto ¿Por qué no se sorprende que pueda hablar con usted?-

-Lo que pasa es que conocí a unos cuantos animales con quirks y tú no eres muy interesante con la habilidad de hablar únicamente- Dante al escuchar esto se transformó en su forma humana

-No solo puedo hablar, soy toda una caja de sorpresas señorita- Dante alzo su mano y la envolvió en fuego

-Bueno eso no se ve todos los días, Hemos estado hablando y aun no se tu nombre perrito-

-Soy Dante, mucho gusto, puede llamarme perrito si le gusta después de todo soy un canino o al menos una pequeña parte-

-Soy Yukino Shouto, es un placer conocerte Dante- Los dos comenzaron a hablar por horas y al ver el reloj Dante se sorprendió pues la mujer parecía no agotarse

-Dante, ¿Podrías venir mañana?- Dante vio que la mujer estaba en una situación crítica y no podía dejar que algo malo le pasara

-Sería un gran honor, el trabajo de un héroe es cuidar de todos los inocentes-

-¿Quieres ser un héroe?-

-No, la verdad es que solo quiero la licencia para poder usar mis quirks en vía pública, pero salvar gente es muy entretenido y soy feliz golpeando criminales-

-Bueno si algún día necesitas algo de ayuda con tus papeles puedes pedirme ayuda, aunque no lo creas gracias a mi marido poseo cierta influencia en la compañía de héroes-

-Muchas gracias mañana volveré y entrenare con Touka, Si quiere puede unirse a nosotros- Ella asintió y Dante salió por la ventana para evitar hacer ruido

TimeSkip 3 Años

El tiempo paso como un parpadeo, Touka e Izumi crecieron un poco y con ello sus habilidades, La madre de Touka era muy amable con Dante, Touka y Yuki tuvieron la idea de hacer que Dante fuera el perro de la casa, esto le daría una cama caliente en lugar de vivir en una cueva, Dante se negó por un tiempo, pero termino cediendo al ver la insistencia de las dos no pudo evitar aceptar, Edeavor no le importaba lo que hiciera o no su esposa por lo cual Dante comenzó a vivir en el patio de la familia Shouto, Midoriya por su parte comenzaba a tener más fuerza física y resistencia por lo que Katsuki la molestaba menos al ver que ella lentamente comenzaba a alcanzarla sin ningún quirk, la madre de Midoriya también tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de Dante pues el en todo este tiempo nunca cambio su tipo de ropa y comenzaba a verse más desgastada y sucia por lo cual le había pedido a Izumi dejar de ver a Dante, pero ella no hacía caso y siempre seguía a Dante a cualquier lugar. Los héroes por su parte ya se habían acostumbrado al pequeño vigilante y las noticias comenzaron a hablar de un héroe que trabajaba fuera del sistema, la gente parecía apoyar a este vigilante por lo que Dante no se molestaba en tomar el crédito, el saber que la gente apreciaba lo que hacía era suficiente pare él.

Dante se encontraba junto con Izumi en el parque mientras esperaban a alguien

-¿Cómo es tu otra discípula?, ¿Tiene una quirk muy buena o es igual a mí?-

-Izumi te he estado entrenando tanto como a Touka, por favor intenta dar una buena primera impresión- La madre de Izumi en esta ocasión siguió a su hija para ver cómo era ese muchacho

Una pequeña con el cabello bicolor y una mujer con un hermoso cabello blanco

-Buenos días Dante- Las dos le dijeron al mismo tiempo y Izumi se sorprendió al ver a las dos

-Buenos días, Ella es Izumi Midoriya, Es mi segunda aprendiz- Izumi dio una pequeña reverencia

-Mucho gusto Izumi, Soy Touka Shouto y ella es mi madre- La mujer sonrió y se dirigió a una pequeña banca

-Diviértanse, no se lastimen, Dante te encargo que las cuides- Dante sonrió y se llevó a las dos a una cancha de futbol, Cuando Dante se fue la madre de Izumi se acercó a la mujer para comenzar a hablar y entablar una amistad mientras que sus hijas jugaban con el joven

-Bien, hoy comenzaremos con el entrenamiento de haki, las dos deben saber que esto les dará un quirk increíble y posiblemente el más poderoso de todos o al menos el más útil en mi opinión-

-¿Cómo iniciaremos?- Dante creo una pequeña pelota de piedra y de un golpe la piedra se convirtió en acero

-Jugaremos un poco y veremos la resistencia que han ganado, Touka utiliza tu hielo y fuego para tener ventaja, Izumi tú tienes un cuerpo mucho más fuerte y resistente que el de Touka utiliza eso a tu favor, yo voy a la portería y ustedes intentaran meter un gol y si lo logran las recompensare-

Izumi comenzó a pensar en un plan en voz alta comenzando a susurra de forma muy fuerte y comenzando a asustar un poco a Touka

-Izumi, cálmate, no es una pelea solo jueguen, dejen que sus instintos las guíen en este juego-

Las dos asintieron, Izumi dio una patada a la pelota de acero y esta salió disparada de una forma muy potente hacia Dante y este la atrapo con la mano y la mando devuelta al punto de inicio

-Izumi, Tu quirk debe ser una súper fuerza eso será de mucha utilidad, patea la pelota hasta que Dante se canse y yo voy a intentar inmovilizar las piernas de el-

Izumi no paraba de patear la pelota y Dante la regresaba sin ningún problema, pero sus piernas se congelaron, Dante sonrió y se liberó con mucha facilidad del hielo y lo derritió usando una pequeña flama de color verde

-Touka-chan, tengo un plan, crea muchas esferas de hielo- Touka entendió el plan de Izumi y comenzó a crear cientos de esferas de hielo y recubrió la de acero con hielo muy espeso.

-Prepárate Dante- Las dos comenzaron a patear cada esfera y Dante la detenía o la destruía con la pequeña flama verde

-Buen plan, pero eso no les será de mucha utilidad- Dante no pudo ver como Izumi salto enfrente de él y preparo un puñetazo, Dante lo detuvo y cuando estaba a punto de detener la esfera de acero con la cola, Izumi sujeto la cola de Dante, la esfera paso por la portería y rompió la red de la portería

-Buena estrategia pequeñas, nunca pese que tuvieran buena química para estos planes, ni siquiera se conocen y formularon un plan al nivel de un héroe profesional estoy muy sorprendido- Dante pudo notar que las dos tenían moretones en las piernas

-¿Les duele?- Las dos negaron con la cabeza y Dante pudo ver como lo que parecían moretones comenzaban a desaparecer

-¿Pueden hacer eso de nuevo?- Las dos tenían cara de duda

-Hablo de lo de sus piernas- Las dos asintieron y comenzaron a recubrir sus piernas con un material negruzco pero transparente, esto era un haki muy joven y por lo tanto que apenas comenzaba a nacer

-Logre hacer esto cuando pasamos dos años entrenando y no quería decírtelo para sorprenderte- ambas lo dijeron al mismo tiempo sorprendiendo a Dante

-¡Son increíbles!- El las abrazo y comenzó a saltar de alegría mientras su cola no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro

-Vamos por su premio- Las dos comenzaron a seguir a Dante el cual fue a buscar a Yuki y la encontró hablando con la madre de Izumi

-Señorita Yuki, voy a llevarme a su hija y a Izumi a comprar un regalo, ¿Quiere acompañarnos?- La mujer acepto y Izumi al ver a su madre fue con ella

-Mamá, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto la pequeña

-Yo solo paseaba por aquí, parece que te diviertes con tu amigo-

-Sí, él es muy amable y fuerte, ¿Quieres acompañarnos?- La mujer asintió y Dante nuevamente sonrió

El grupo comenzó a caminar por las calles donde Dante resaltaba mucho por su tono de piel y sus ropas, Cuando estaban a punto de cruzar la calle un camión sin frenos fue en dirección a ellos, Yuki y la madre de Midoriya vieron como el camión estaba a punto de envestir a sus hijas, Dante las empujo y con su cuerpo detuvo el camión usando su fuerza

-¿Están bien?- Dante lo pregunto mientras que en su frente tenía un corte que comenzaba a cubrirlo de sangre

\- Dante estas sangrando- Él se limpió la sangre y fue a ver a las dos mujeres que tenían una mirada de terror en sus ojos pero al ver que Dante llevaba a las niñas de la mano ellas se relajaron al verlas sanas

-Muchas gracias muchacho- Dijo la madre de Midoriya mientras no paraba de llorar y abrazar a Izumi

-Te debo la vida Dante- Igualmente Yuki no paraba de abrazar a su hija, las dos mujeres notaron el corte en la frente de Dante

-¡¿Te encuentras bien?!- Las dos mujeres fueron a ver el corte de Dante el cual ya había desaparecido del cuerpo de Dante

-Si estoy bien, vamos por el premio antes que algo más pase- Cuando todo al final se calmó, Dante se fue junto con Yuki y Touka a su casa mientras que Izumi y su madre hicieron lo mismo

-Tu amigo no es tan malo, me gustaría conocer a sus padres- La madre de Midoriya le dijo esto a su hija

-No podrás, Dante es huérfano, la familia de Touka lo contrato como sirviente y vive con ellos, el quiere ser un héroe y por eso es tan fuerte, él me ha estado ayudando y al fin tengo una quirk, el me enseñó a manejarla, ¿Quieres verla mamá?- La mujer solo asintió y pensó que Dante le intentaba dar ánimos a la pequeña, Izumi se acercó a un árbol y recubrió sus nudillos de haki y de un golpe rompió el tronco por la mitad dejando sorprendida a la mujer

-Voy a ser la más grande heroína- la mujer solo pudo llorar mientras veía a su hija tener una sonrisa en los labios

-Lo logaras Izumi, lo lograras-


	3. Capítulo 3 Progresos

Capítulo 3 Progresos

Una joven de unos quince años de edad, se encontraba arreglándose para ir a la escuela, su uniforme de color negro resaltaba su cuerpo en desarrollo, su largo cabello verde obscuro se encontraba peinado en una cola de caballo y se encontraba dándole unos pequeños retoques mientras observaba su rostro con sus ojos de color esmeralda llanos de determinación

-Izumi, se está haciendo tarde para la escuela, muévete señorita, tu amigo se va a ir sin ti si no te apuras- Ella tomo su mochila de color amarillo con un pequeño llavero de All Might en un costado y después de despedirse de su pequeña madre salió para encontrarse con Dante que en esta ocasión tenía un traje de mayordomo y unos guantes de seda de color blanco, él se encontraba feliz y su cola que se movía de lado a lado lo que demostraba lo feliz que se encontraba

-Buenos días Izumi, ¡Desde hoy soy tu sirviente por una semana!- Ella sonrió mientras comenzaba a caminar seguida por Dante el cual igualmente sonreía

-¿Puedo tomar su mochila joven ama?- Dante habla con mucha caballerosidad mientras extendía su mano

-Claro que si mi pequeño sirviente- Ella le entrego la mochila a Dante y los dos comenzaron a reír por la forma de actuar tan ridícula de ambos

-Ama, ¿Cómo le ha ido con su entrenamiento?-

-Dante, Pues me ha ido bien, mi auto entrenamiento es muy bueno y el entrenamiento con mi joven maestro es muy agradable-

-Ama, ¿Puedo hablar con normalidad?-

-Por supuesto, no es necesario ser tan formal-

-Muchas gracias Izumi, hablar de esa forma es muy duro, a el señor Endeavor no le puedo hablar de otra forma o se enoja y no me paga ese día, el no solo es un maldito con su familia, es un tacaño de mucho cuidado-

-Bueno al menos te da comida y un lugar donde vivir-

-El solo me deja vivir en el lugar donde guardan las cosas para el jardín y la comida son las sobras de lo que yo y Yuki cocinamos ese día- Dijo Dante algo frustrado

Se escuchó un estruendo y vieron a un hombre gigante correr por la ciudad mientras era perseguido por un hombre que parecía estar tener un traje de madera, el hombre comenzó a generar ramas de sus brazos con las cuales intentaba atrapar al hombre gigantesco

-Genial, llegaremos tarde a la escuela - Dante dijo fastidiado mientras observaba la pelea

-Esto es genial, es el prohéroe Kamui Woods, Esto solo durara un segundo, él es un buen héroe y su fama es muy grande en el mundo de los pros-

-Yo acabaría con el gigante en menos de un segundo si fuera un héroe profesional-Izumi lo miro por un segundo para luego asentir y seguir viendo la pelea. Dante la volteo a ver a ella, pudo notar el cómo sacaba un cuaderno con el número trece escrito en él y el cómo comenzaba a escribir y murmura de una forma muy rápida que era difícil de entender

-Eres adorable cuando comienzas a murmurar de esa forma- Izumi se sonrojo y después de acabar de escribir los dos observaron la aparición de la nueva heroína MTLady la cual le robo el crédito al héroe Kamui

-Bueno fue divertido y todo, pero debemos apresurarnos para llegar temprano a la escuela- Dante y Izumi llegaron a la escuela sin muchos problemas

-Dante quédate por aquí y cuida la entrada de la escuela- Dante asintió y se fue a esconder a unos arbustos y al salir se encontraba en su forma de cachorro de lobo

-Cuídate y no dejes que esa muchachita explosiva te intimide, si necesitas ayuda solo silva- Dante se sentó frente a la puerta, Izumi se fue a su salón y pudo notar como todas las chicas y algunos chicos acariciaban a Dante y este no se movía solamente ladraba de forma alegre

Una adolecente de largo cabello encrespado de color rubio ceniza, ojos rojos con una mirada asesina y un cuerpo en pleno crecimiento, su pechos eran más pequeños que los de Izumi comenzó a acercarse al pequeño lobo. Dante al ver que Katsuki se acercó a él este comenzó a erizar su cabello y enseñar los dientes, katsuki por su parte tenía una mirada asesina y comenzaba a generar pequeñas explosiones en su palma asustando a algunos alumnos que pasaban cerca de la adolecente explosiva y el pequeño lobo.

-Perro pulgoso, Deberías irte antes que algo le pase a tu pequeño cerebro- Katsuki tenía la mano en la frente de Dante y este la mordió haciéndola gritar. Izumi vio todo y la mirada que las dos adolescentes se dieron era una señal de que en cualquier momento una se lanzaría en contra de la otra

-¡Maldito pulgoso!, ¡Te haré pedazos cuando no tengas a esa perra para que te cuide!- Izumi comenzó a fruncir el ceño

-Mantén a tu perro lejos de mí, No me voy a hacer responsable si desaparece-

-Kacchan, Antes eras más agradable y eres mi amiga, pero si tocas a Dante te prometo que no me contendré en esta ocasión- Izumi comenzó a recubrir sus puños en haki y Katsuki comenzó a generar pequeñas explosiones

-Desde que despertaste tu quirk eres más fastidiosa que antes-

-¡Tú te volviste una perra arrogante!- Todos los estudiantes se quedaron paralizados y estaban preparados para lo peor, pero Dante comenzó a jalar la falda de Izumi llamando su atención

-Tienes razón, Vamos al salón, el maestro no se molestara si solo observas la clase- Izumi levanto a Dante y este comenzó a acurrucarse en los brazos de Izumi

-Maldita perra, Cuando esté sola voy a darle una paliza a esa creída- Dante escucho esto y se lo comunicó a Izumi en un pequeño susurro

-Puedo con ella, no te preocupes, si vamos a pelear voy a pelear con todo lo que tengo, pero no puedo evitar tener miedo, Cuando la desafié sentía que mis piernas no respondían- Dijo asustada Izumi

-Deja de ser tan miedosa, descuida si algo pasa me tienes a mí- Dante comenzó a acariciar la pierna de Izumi para calmarla, Katsuki no paraba de ver a Dante con ojos asesinos y Dante le regresaba la mirada lo que preocupo a todo el salón con excepción de Izumi

TimeSkip Hora del almuerzo

Dante e Izumi se encontraban en el techo de la escuela observando las nubes mientras nadie los molestaba

-Dante, eres muy amable y me diste mucho, eres alguien muy importante para mí, pero siempre he tenido por ti algunas dudas por ejemplo no sé de dónde eres y no sé cuántos años tienes -

-Te daré una pista muy buena, esta era el arma que usaba cuando era pequeño- Dante dio un salto y el suelo comenzó a formar una extraña figura, se trataba de una especie de espada larga que tenía incrustaciones de una especie de piedra al rededor del filo, la piedra estaba acomodada de forma uniforme y la empuñadura era de dos manos

-¿Es una espada?- Izumi comenzó a pensar en los posibles lugares donde pudieran tener este tipo de espadas

-No, esta arma no es de metal, esta arma es de madera y obsidiana, sirve para romper armadura y escudos, mi padre dice que a mi madre le gustaba usarla para entrenar con el-

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- Izumi estaba ansiosa de saber el país de Dante pues esa información quería saberla desde que lo conoció

-El arma se llama Mācuahuitl, sé que es un nombre extraño pero que te puedo decir, tengo más años que toda tu familia junta-

-Dante, todos los días que pasamos juntos me sorprendes más-

-Tu igual me sorprendes, eres bonita, tienes buenas notas, eres muy amable y lo más importante, tienes un corazón bondadoso, si algún día llego a casarme me gustaría que mi mujer fuera tan bonita y buena como tu Izumi- Izumi se sonrojo y levanto a Dante mientras comenzaba a correr

-Vamos al salón que está a punto de comenzar la clase- Izumi estaba roja igual que un tomate y Dante comenzó pedir disculpas en voz baja mientras ella no lo veía a los ojos

Al acabar las clases Izumi y Dante fueron a la parte trasera de la escuela, para que Dante volviera a su forma normal y fueran a comprar algo para la cena de esa noche

-Dante, puedes irte adelantando, te dejare una nota de lo que debes comprar esta noche, ayuda a mi mamá a cocinar, yo llegare tarde, tengo algunas cosas que resolver con Kacchan-

-Entendido y recuerda el jeet kune do no es un juego, si vas a pelear recuerda esto- Dante le dio un beso en la mano de Izumi y se retiró con la mochila de la adolescente

-Gracias por todo, Hoy voy a demostrarle a Kacchan que no puede aplastarme, yo ganare y tengo algo que ella no tiene- Izumi comenzó a recubrir sus manos con haki y pudo notar que la marca de los labios de Dante se quedó en su mano, ella se sonrojo un poco y dio un beso en el lugar que Dante había besado

-Este será mi amuleto de buena suerte- Izumi fue al frente de la Escuela en donde se encontraba Katsuki y dos muchachos

-Pensé que no vendrías zorra-

-No creas que me dejare intimidar por una idiota que cree que puede echar abajo los sueños de los demás-

-Tienes mucho valor perra, espero que tu madre no se sorprenda cuando te rompa la mandíbula -

-Inténtalo- Izumi se colocó en una pose de pelea mientras esperaba el movimiento de Katsuki

Los dos amigos de katsuki intentaron tomar a Izumi de las manos, Ella se movía tan rápido que no vieron cuando ella les dio un golpe en el estómago y después una patada en la mandíbula mandándolos a unos contenedores de basura

-Eres buena, ¿Quién te enseño eso?-

-Alguien muy importante para mí- Ella comenzó a recordar cuando Dante le enseño esa forma de pelear, lentamente comenzó a sonrojarse y se cubrió el rubor con las manos, Katsuki aprovecho esta oportunidad y se lanzó en contra de Izumi, Izumi se movió al lado derecho y dio un golpe a un costado del pecho de Katsuki provocando un pequeño moretón, Izumi se acercó y dio un puñetazo a él estomago de katsuki, el golpe fue lo suficiente fuerte para sacarle el aire de los pulmones a katsuki y Izumi sujeto la mano derecha de katsuki de forma que ella no pudiera devolverle el golpe, Katsuki dio una pequeña explosión logrando hacer que Izumi retrocediera y después le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla, Izumi no retrocedió y regreso el puñetazo, pero el golpe de Izumi fue más fuerte mandando a Kacchan unos cuantos metros atrás, Ella aprovecho las paredes para saltar de una en una para llegar con Izumi de forma rápida y cuando llego hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Izumi dio una explosión en el estómago de Izumi provocando que está ahora perdiera el aire y se arrodillara frente a Katsuki y esta le dio una patada en la mandíbula haciendo que Izumi retrocediera unos cuantos pasos atrás, Katsuki pudo notar un dolor en la pierna y al verla pudo ver un moretón de gran tamaño y Izumi comenzó a levantarse, Izumi tenía el rostro recubierto en haki lo cual la protegió del ataque

-Tu quirk es muy bueno, pero el mío es mejor- Izumi recubrió sus piernas en haki y se lanzó en contra de Katsuki, ella uso sus explosiones para esquivar la patada y al ver el suelo observo que Izumi había creado un cráter de dos metros de profundidad utilizando su fuerza y quirk

Izumi dejo de usar el haki y se colocó en una posición de combate de forma que pareciera una especie de luchadora de artes marciales

Katsuki comenzó a pensar en la forma que pudiera acercarse a Izumi para golpearla, el dolor en su pierna le indicaba que debía retirarse

-Nunca pensé que una basura me daría tantos problemas, acabemos con esto de un solo golpe- Izumi no se movía y Katsuki comenzó a concentrar sus explosiones en sus manos y Izumi comenzó a recubrir sus brazos con haki

-¿Qué están haciendo?- Un hombre de apariencia senil salió de la escuela, se trataba del director de la escuela

-Solo estábamos entrenando, las pruebas para la Academia U.A y estábamos viendo nuestro nivel para saber si necesitamos practicar mas- Izumi mintió y espero la respuesta de katsuki

-Tiene razón, aun no creemos estar preparadas para las grandes ligas y practicamos un poco- La adolescente dio la respuesta con un tono de furia en su voz

-Me agrada ver que nuestras mejores estudiantes se esfuercen de esta manera para asegurar su futuro, pero les voy a pedir que practiquen en otro lugar pues la escuela no es muy resistente para ataques de esa magnitud- Las dos asintieron y se fueron de la escuela por caminos separados

-Esa perra se está burlando de mí, la próxima vez no tendré piedad con esa zorra- Ella se fue del lugar con una expresión asesina en sus ojos

Izumi se encontraba sentada en un callejón obscuro mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento después de la pelea

-Ella me obligo a usar mucho el haki, mi ropa está destruida, lo único bueno que pude sacar de esto fue que pude demostrarle a Kacchan que no puede aplastar mi sueño- Ella intentaba levantarse y esto era muy complicado pues el uso de su haki la había debilitado mucho

-Bueno, Dante y mamá me mataran por romper mi ropa- La ropa de Izumi estaba casi completamente rota o quemada por las explosiones, Se podían ver los abdominales que la adolecente comenzaba a formar por el entrenamiento y su falda se encontraba desgarrada por lo que tenía que usar su chaqueta para cubrirse y evitar que se viera su ropa interior y sus piernas que estaban comenzando a tornearse

-Bien es hora de volver a casa, necesito que Dante me ayude con el haki nuevamente- Ella escucho una especie de sonido burbujeante por el suelo, lo cual la alerto de un posible ataque

-¿Quién es?- Izumi se colocó en posición de combate

-Una niña muy hábil para encontrar villanos, no serás mucho problema especialmente por todas tus heridas, prepárate mocosa- Una especie de lodo verde salió de una alcantarilla e intentó meterse por la boca de Izumi, ella dio un puñetazo recubierto en haki lo que hizo retroceder al hombre de lodo

-Maldición, nunca nadie pudo tocarme con un simple golpe, Tu quirk me será de gran ayuda- Izumi se lanzó en contra del hombre de lodo y comenzó a dar repetidos golpes que lo dejaron herido, El hombre lodo le lanzo un golpe que Izumi esquivo con facilidad para después darle un golpe demoledor en el medio de los ojos

-¿Eso es todo villano?-Izumi estaba cansada y usar el haki la agotaba el doble de rápido

En el momento que el hombre de lodo estaba a punto de lanzar otro golpe un hombre lo atrapo en una botella de plástico que se encontraba en el suelo

-Bueno, no hay de qué preocuparse porque yo estoy aquí- Izumi se quedó paralizada al ver al hombre frente a ella no pudo hablar, el hombre era alto, musculoso, rubio y tenía una sonrisa que reflejaba confianza

-¡All might!- Izumi estaba impactada y sus piernas temblaban

-Disculpe señorita, debo irme- All might dio un gran salto pero Izumi se aferró a su pantalón en el lugar donde se encontraba la botella con el villano, All might se dio cuenta que Izumi estaba colgando de su pantalón cuando se encontraba por encima de un edificio, pero no se dio cuenta que la botella se le había caído la botella con el villano

-Perdone, solo quería preguntarle algo señor All might- All might se detuvo en el techo de forma muy brusca, Izumi se dio cuenta que mucho vapor salía del cuerpo de All might y pensó que eso era parte de su quirk

-Muchacha, sé que lo que estas por ver es muy impactante- Al acabar de decir esto All might tomo una forma más pequeña y escuálida, esta forma era del mismo tamaño que Izumi

-Jovencita, le tengo que pedir que no le diga a nadie este secreto, si el mundo supiera que el héroe número 1 se encuentra en este estado tan deplorable no se lo tomarían de buena forma y los villanos podrían atacar en grandes grupos- Izumi entendió lo que el héroe quería decir

-Perdón, solo quería preguntarle hacerle una pregunta señor- Izumi bajo la mirada

-Pregunta lo que quieras, después de todo necesito un poco de tiempo para recobrar mi fuerza-

-¿Usted cree que pueda convertirme en una heroína?- Izumi escucho una risa y esperaba unas palabras crueles de parte del héroe

-Muchacha, ¿Bromeas verdad?, alguien con un quirk como el tuyo tiene todo para convertirse en un héroe, solo debes de tener en mente que ser un héroe es hacer más que los demás para salvar a las personas, un verdadero héroe es quien ve por los demás antes que por el mismo, bueno si eso era todo me voy- All might dio un salto y se alejó del lugar donde se encontraba Izumi

Izumi se quedó de pie pensando en lo que All might le dijo

Izumi sonrió y bajo del edificio con el ánimo al máximo, su héroe le dijo que podía llegar a ser una heroína, Cuando bajo escucho a un grupo de personas gritando

-¿Qué estará pasando?- Izumi se fue acercando a el lugar solo para encontrarse con una Katsuki en medio del monstruo de fango que All might derroto

-Maldición, Creo que tiene una roen, ella parece una estudiante- Un hombre hablo y Izumi comenzó a buscar a la estudiante y al verla no puedo creer que la estudiante se tratara de Katsuki, Izumi no dudo ni un segundo y se lanzó en contra del monstruo, sus puños se comenzaban a entumecer por el uso del haki pero a ella no le importaba y con sus últimas fuerzas lanzo un puñetazo a el monstruo provocando que este soltara a katsuki

-Maldita mocosa- Katsuki parecía enojada pero al intentar levantarse sus piernas le comenzaron a doler y sus palmas le comenzaron a arder por el uso en su pelea pasada con Izumi

-Maldita perra, Si te hubieras dejado ganar ahora mismo tendría ese montón de fango en el suelo-

-Deja de gritarme que tú fuiste quien inicio la pelea- Katsuki comenzó a tambalearse y Izumi no podía mantenerse en pie por mucho tiempo pues comenzaba a sentir que su cuerpo comenzaba a quedarse sin fuerzas

-Maldita mocosa, en esta ocasión no me voy a contener- El villano lanzo un pedazo una roca gigante en contra de las adolescentes Katsuki no podía moverse, Izumi al ver esto empujo a Katsuki y ella recibió todo el daño para salvar a su amiga, el villano aprovecho el momento para apoderarse nuevamente del cuerpo de katsuki y al tomarla Izumi solo pudo observar a su amiga mientras que ella recibió un golpe, el golpe la aturdió y comenzaba a ver doble por el mareo, esto no la detuvo y nuevamente se lanzó para intentar salvar a su amiga, el monstruo utilizo el quirk de Katsuki para generar una explosión tan grande que mando a Izumi a un edificio provocando que este se fragmentara

-Esta mocosa es increíble, con un quirk de este calibre seré invencible- el villano nuevamente lanzo una explosión pero en esta ocasión la dirigió a los civiles, Izumi se movió lo más rápido que pudo para detener el ataque utilizando su cuerpo recubierto en haki lo que funciono

-No dejare que dañes a ningún inocente, yo quiero ser una heroína y un héroe jamás deja que ningún inocente sufra, si tengo que recibir todo el daño para evitar que los inocentes sufran lo aceptare sin ningún temor- Uno hombre escuálido en la multitud observo el acto de Izumi lo cual lo dejo impactado y al mismo tiempo feliz

-Este será tu fin mocosa- El monstruo se lanzó encontrar de Izumi, pero una fuerte ráfaga de viento mando al monstruo a volar y liberando a Katsuki

-Todo estará bien, pues yo estoy aquí- All might salvo a las dos adolescentes las cuales se encontraban exhaustas, Izumi quería pedirle un autógrafo a all might pero la prensa no la dejo pasar y después de ser regañada por los héroes se fue

-Tengo mala suerte, debí pedirle el autógrafo mientras estábamos en la azotea de ese edificio- Izumi se dirigió a su casa pero alguien la esperaba

-Buenos días señorita tengo que decirle algo, usted a demostrado ser una jovencita llena de determinación y valor, no solo por pelear con ese monstruo en ese estado en el que se encuentra, sino por salvar a esos civiles aun que usted se lastimara, por eso quiero hablar con usted-

-Señor All Might, es un honor ser alagada por usted, pero no creo que sea para tanto-

-Jovencita, usted tiene gran potencial y sus acciones demuestran un gran corazón, por eso creo que puedo confiarle esto a la siguiente generación, mi quirk es algo especial y dígame ¿Usted quiere ser mi sucesora?

Izumi se quedó estática por unos momentos, pero ni ella ni All might notaron al pequeño lobo encima de un poste de luz que los observaba con curiosidad

-Esto va a ser divertido- El lobo dijo en voz baja mientras se alejaba y volvía a entrar a el cuarto de Izumi por la ventana


End file.
